


Fallen Angels and Falling in Love

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Cabin Pressure One Shots [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure, James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Everyone but Mycroft and Martin and Douglas are only mentioned in this, and not exactly directly..., fallen angel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have fallen.”</p><p>“Oh? The wings would contradict that, dear brother.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angels and Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am fucking around with religious lore and canon of things, because I can. Please do not read if you are going to be offended. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'm going to write a whole Universe based around this idea, so...

They’re flying over Russia when he hears a fluttering of wings behind him, he sighs and glances at Douglas, noting his First Officer is frozen in place, as is the plane.

“Evening, Nithael, still rubbing your wings in everyone’s faces, I see.” he says, turning to look at the being standing there in an impeccable three piece suit, umbrella hung on arm. Black wings spread out behind him.

“Evening, Gabriel, still so desperate to fly, I see.” Nithael replies, cocking his head to the side. Gabriel stands up and walks around to stand before Nithael, his wings unfurling as he does so. Six golden wings, five of them broken in many places, folding over each other as he lets them be free.

“One day they will heal.” Gabriel says, gently running his hand over the one wing that is not broken. “But you didn’t come here to talk about my wings, Nithael. So what is it you want?”

“To talk. I miss our conversations.” Nithael says, pouting slightly. Gabriel scowls and rolls his eyes.

“No you don’t, Nithael, stop stalling.”

“I have fallen.”

“Oh? The wings would contradict that, dear brother.” Gabriel points out, leaning against the back of his chair, Nithael scowls.

“I have fallen for a Grigori.” He admits, his wings curling around him, as if they were trying to hug him. Gabriel’s eyes widen and he laughs.

“Oh. Hallelujah.” Gabriel exclaims, shaking his head. “I didn’t know you had it in you, little brother. Very well, who is the lucky Fallen?”

“Raguel.” Gabriel’s eyes widen further.

“Oh. What does Kabniel have to say about this?”

“’Don’t break him, otherwise, have at it.’” Gabriel snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Of course, Anabiel?”

“’You break it, you fix it.’”

“Mhm. And Umabel?” Nithael hesitates at this point, his wings tightening around him.

“’If you aren’t ready to Fall for him, let him go.’” Gabriel nods slowly in agreement.

“Umabel is right, Nithael. If you aren’t ready to Fall for Raguel, it isn’t fair to indulge him. So, are you ready to Fall for him?”

“I don’t know, Gabriel.”

“Do you love him?”

“I-I think so?”

“Does your Grace sing when you think of him?” Nithael gets a dopey little smile on his face, Gabriel rolls his eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes. What are you so afraid of?”

“Father would not approve.” Gabriel’s eyes sparkle as he sees part of what Nithael is worried about.

“Ah, little brother, the thing you need to understand is that, the only one who knows what Father would and would not approve of, is Father, and he hasn’t been around for a long while now.”

“But what if he comes back?”

“Tell him to go screw himself, like the rest of us did.”

“But you fell.”

“Better than sticking around to see Heaven tear itself apart, Nithael. If you love Raguel, and you want to jump his bones, go for it. If Dad comes back and has a problem with it, that’s Dad’s agenda, not yours. Besides, it’ll be good for you, and Raguel.” Nithael frowns, and doesn’t look all that convinced.

“I don’t want to get him into trouble.” He admits in a small voice. Gabriel sighs and shakes his head.

“He’s already in the dog house, Nithael, there’s not much else that can be done to him that is worse.” Nithael nods slowly and bites his lip. “Besides, it’s not like you two will be the only couples in trouble if Dad decides he has an issue with things. Crowley and Aziraphale have been _kind of_   together since the Eden fiasco. Balthazar and Meg have been shagging on and off for centuries. And do not even get me started on Cassiel.”

“I suppose that’s true.” He says, a tentative smile forming on his lips. “Thanks, Gabriel.”

“Anytime, little brother.” Gabriel responds, patting Nithael on the shoulder before going to return to his seat, his wings folding themselves away and out of sight again. He returns his hands to the controls.

“I’ve missed you.” Gabriel hears as a whisper before there’s the fluttering of wings and the plane is in motion again. Douglas blinks and glances around.

“I feel as if I’ve missed something.” He says, frowning.

“Haven’t missed anything, Douglas.” Gabriel murmurs, a small smile on his face. Douglas stares at Gabriel for a long moment then leans back in his seat.

“If you go through the green glass door, you can bring a spoon, but no forks.” Douglas starts, Gabriel smirks and rolls his eyes.

“Beer, but no wine.” Gabriel replies smugly, enjoying the sigh from his First Officer.

“So you know that game then, Martin?”

“Of course. Used to play it as a child, only it was called Bless.”

“Bless?”

“My Father blesses me, he gives me food, but no drink. My Father blesses me, he gives me the moon, but no sun.” _My Father blesses me, he gives me Hell, but no Heaven._

“I’ve never heard that version before.”

“My elder brother made it up.”

_“Michael, are you going to play?”_

_“Not right now, Lucifer, I’m busy.”_

_“Alright. Come on, Gabriel, I’ll teach you a new game. It’s called Bless.”_

_“A new game?! Ohh.”_

_“Our Father blesses me, he gives me room, but no space.”_

_“That’s silly, Lucifer.”_

_“Of course it is, Gabe, it’s a game.”_

_“Oh. Uuuuhhhmm. Our Father blesses me, he gives me happiness, but no delight.”_

_“_ I didn’t realize Simon was so creative.” Gabriel blinks, brought from his memories.

“Hmm? Oh. Oh yes, Simon, h-he’s very creative.” Gabriel answers, Douglas frowns at him, but doesn’t call him out. Douglas immediately starts up another game, and they move on. In this way, the rest of flight passes peacefully with no more interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I didn't want to spoil anything this goes here:
> 
> Umabel is the angel associated with sciences. In this AU, he is Q. Also in this AU, he is Fallen.   
> Kabniel is an angel invoked to cure stupidity among humans. In this AU, he is Sherlock, and he is Fallen.  
> Anabiel is another angel invoked to cure stupidity among humans. In this AU, she is Not!Anthea, and she is Fallen.  
> Nithael is the angel in charge of watching over Presidents, Monarchs, Princes, and other leaders. In this AU, he is Mycroft, he is not Fallen.  
> Gabriel is the Messenger of God, and an Archangel, in some things he is considered an angel of the North Wind. In this AU, he is Martin, and he is Fallen.  
> Raguel is the angel associated with justice and fairness, harmony and vengeance. In this AU, he is Gregory, and he is Fallen.   
> Cassiel is a reference to Castiel. Well done. Cassiel is the angel of solitude and tears.   
> Balthazar and Meg are from Supernatural. Huzzah.  
> Aziraphale and Crowley are from Good Omens. Duh.  
> The Grigori (as far as I am aware) are the Fallen.


End file.
